


Sleepover

by Muhua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhua/pseuds/Muhua
Summary: Day 2 for Seijoh week 2020－－sleepover
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Sleepover

＊岩泉只有在及川家會特別叫及川「徹」，因為整家都是及川（雖然大家都知道他在叫誰）

這是花卷第一次拜訪及川的家。雖然跟岩泉家平時就聽說很近，但親眼看到卻與想像有一段距離。

「我回來了！」

「打擾了，阿姨好！」三個不同的聲音同樣有精神，向正在廚房炒菜的及川母親問好。

「啊，你們來了啊！」及川織從廚房探出頭。「再等一下下喔，晚餐差不多了喔！」

「徹，先來幫我收拾桌子。」她對著自家兒子提出要求，而另外三人則是跟在及川的腳步進屋。

適逢暑假岩泉家長出遊，留下岩泉一人，所以青葉城西排球部三年級的正選隊員曾經約好這天一起解決晚餐後到岩泉家的。

本來是這樣的。直到某主將大人回家說過這件事之後，就莫名其妙地變成先到及川家吃晚餐再去岩泉家過夜。

「阿姨，我來幫忙。」留下松川花卷坐在餐桌旁，岩泉熟門熟路的進了廚房，挽起袖子接過及川母親手上的一盤炒牛肉，裝進白色瓷盤裡，就像做過千萬遍一樣。

搞不好還真的做過千萬遍，完全就是把及川的母親當作家人了啊。看這這樣的場面，花卷在心中吐槽。

「徹，說了多少次不要只是把東西推到旁邊！你看人家一多懂事。」及川織從廚房走出來，輕鬆地拍拍手，身後跟著端著熱湯的岩泉。及川的母親長得跟及川很像，同款的白皙皮膚、活潑靈動的眼、細緻的棕色髮絲。

「媽，我到底是不是你的親生兒子啊……」及川噘著嘴小聲抱怨，但還是乖乖地馬被他推走的雜物擺正。包含一本臨時拿出來的相簿、一副新的護膝和幾包零食。

「是、是，不過多小一當我兒子好像也不錯。」趁著岩泉再度回到廚房，及母意有所指地說。

「有我不好嗎？！」及川的臉被紅暈染上，因為天生的曬不黑所以任何顏色都無法隱藏，花卷笑原來不要臉的主將也會臉紅。

「我又沒說什麼幹嘛臉紅？」及川母親連聳肩的樣子都和及川出如一轍。「啊，阿一來了。」

「喂，徹，開飯了，去拿筷子。」岩泉端著盛好米飯的碗出來，提供眾人認領。及母那碗少一點，及川那碗卻高了一截。

花卷與松川交換一個眼神，彷彿在詢問對方當初答應來及川家吃晚餐的原因到底是什麼。

「好了！」及川蹦進屬於他的位子，今天的餐桌上只有青城的四人與及川的母親――及川的父親今晚家班，會晚點回來。

「我開動了！」四人同時有默契地開口。

「這個不要夾給我。」

「有什麼關係嘛――」

「吶，徹，幫我介紹一下吧。」及母說的是松川花卷。聞言，及川從跟岩泉的小小爭執中回過神。

「噢，這位是松川，也就是阿松，」松川頷首。「還有花卷，是阿卷。」

「阿姨好。」

「不用這麼客氣沒關係，徹在外面承蒙你們照顧了。」

「其實也沒有怎麼照顧到，主要還是岩泉。」雖然很想看著及母說話，但花卷的目光還是不自覺被及川跟岩泉的動作吸引。

「就跟你說菜都要吃了，不要一直夾給我。」

「小岩就吃一下會怎麼樣。」

「及川你都幾歲了，怎麼還挑食。」

「不然阿松你吃啊。」及川作勢把碗裡的甜椒挑給松川。

「我才不要咬過的。」

「就吃一下會怎樣？而且這是小岩夾給我的。」及川扁著嘴抱怨。

「那你就給岩泉啊。」

「你沒看到我剛剛很認真的嘗試過了嗎？」

四人互相推託著，在笑鬧中傳遞及川碗裡染著青春熱血的甜椒，笑聲盈滿整室。

甜椒的結局最後以及川被迫吃掉作結。

「小岩滿意了嗎。」他吐著舌。

「是，是，你一開始吃不就好了。」岩泉又放了更多。他似乎非常及川除了肉之外需要更多青菜。

「小岩！！！」

/

吃完晚餐後，他們的戰爭轉戰岩泉的房間。

「喔！不愧是岩泉！」大大小小的哥吉拉模型座落在櫃子、書桌上，唯獨枕頭旁一個牛奶麵包抱枕在硬漢風的房間顯得有點突兀。岩泉的床靠著窗，對面是及川的房間。

「你們也住太近了。」花卷之前就知道及川跟岩泉家很近，但沒想到是打開窗戶就能由屋簷爬過去的近。他看著什麼只背了一個裝滿零食的包包的及川，自然的爬上岩泉的床，第一時間將床鋪佔為己有。

「我睡床上！」

「沒記錯這是我的房間吧。」岩泉反駁。

「可是你在我房間也是睡床。」

「有沒有搞錯？你的房間是和室誒，怎麼睡都是床啊。」

「你們真的是高三生？」花卷感到無言。偷偷拉走枕頭旁那個牛奶麵包抱枕放在盤起的腿中揉捏。

「啊啊，那是我的抱枕。」及川說道。

「這是岩泉的房間喔？」松川問道。

「那個啊，的確是垃圾川的抱枕。不過我都用來跨腳。」

「小岩？！！！」

「不過沒想到主將大人居然已經入侵到這種程度了？」在及川的哀嚎中，花卷看向松川，確信這房間裡唯一的隊友還生存著。

「剛剛看到樓下相框裡放的照片也幾乎都有及川。」

「喔－－衣櫃裡還有他的衣服呢。」

「嗯嗯嗯？抱歉你說什麼？」

「衣服啊，衣櫃裡。」

「不是啊，為什麼你會有及川的衣服？」花卷加大蹂躪牛奶麵包抱枕的力道，莫名對連日常生活都可以放閃的同屆心累。這種時候，果然只有松川默默的搭在他肩上的手是讓他急速冷靜的良藥。

「上次來玩就順便留下的吧。」及川說道，看起來是真的疑惑：「有甚麼問題嗎？」

「……沒有。」

「啊－－洗完澡就是舒爽啊－－」花卷從煙霧瀰漫的浴室走出，粉色短髮還噙著一點水珠。

「你好啦？換我。」房間不見及川跟岩泉的身影，只有松川一人在翻岩泉桌上的英文書。

「岩泉這傢伙，看起來英文很爛卻要飛去美國啊。」他的語氣裡帶著一絲複雜的感情。

「及川那傢伙不也是要到海外？」

「嗯。」啪的一聲，闔上書本，封面寫著是「空井崇」的著作。

「我，」告白似的，松川開口。

「噗哈，這開頭怎麼這麼像告白。」

「我是很認真的啊。」

「大概會留在宮城吧。近一點。」松川小心翼翼將書擺回原來的地方。「如果你也要留的話，要一起出去租屋嗎？」

「這什麼？同居邀請？」

「我很認真喔？」

花卷看著天花板，回憶今天所見。及川的個人物品入侵岩泉的房間到了不可思議的程度。洗衣桶裡放著他的髒衣服，衣櫃裡有他的換洗衣物，客廳的相片裡總有他，甚至浴室洗手台上放著特別標註「及川徹」的牙刷。有個同居人大概就會是這個樣子吧？生活每個角落都有一點他的蹤影。

但是，果然－－「對不起，果然還是想去東京看看啊。」

「喔。」

「就喔？」

「對啊，你要我說甚麼嗎？」松川平靜的看著他。「你不是東京？那就去啊。」

「你沒有什麼話要說嗎？」

「同居人什麼的可能要再延後而已吧。想要就－－」

「誒誒阿松還沒洗嗎？」及川岩泉闖進房間，霎時又熱鬧起來。「那我去洗了喔！」他一把拉出衣櫃裡的衣服，奪走浴室的使用權。

後來及川還是搶到睡床上的機會，施展磨練整整18年的技術撒嬌耍賴加裝可憐，最終獲得岩泉點頭允許。

至於其他人，則是就地舖棉被打地舖。

至少這是花卷半夜醒來前的樣子。

他在半夜醒來尋求生理解放，卻見及川不知何時從床上掉下來，腿壓在岩泉胸口，手壓在岩泉一隻腿上，側向一邊的臉正好面對岩泉的腳掌。岩泉在睡夢中打鼾，在及川的腿差點踢到臉的時候還會皺眉，彷彿不用看就知道幼馴染在做什麼。

月光很溫柔，那對笨蛋幼馴染也依舊傷害著大家的眼睛，今天依舊是世界和平的一天。

花卷從廁所回來後悄悄爬上空無一人的床，不用白不用嘛！


End file.
